


Just for a moment

by ajeux



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kinda dark ig, Love, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Spoilers, Short, Slow Dancing, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajeux/pseuds/ajeux
Summary: Mikasa wanted to stay in his arms, if only.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 30





	Just for a moment

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration : Slow Dancers by Mitski.

Just for a moment, time had stopped for the two. Mikasa was found slow dancing with Eren as her head was placed on his chest. Everything from their problems had suddenly disappeared. 

Mikasa placing her ear fo his heart as it beat slowly. It felt so calming, being in the arms if his. Eren’s physic body had changed throughout the years. Now, they seemed easy to break anything but had held Mikasa as if she was a fragile glass. 

Mikasa looked up at Eren as he smiled softly at her. Swaying with the melody that was heard. Life felt like cloud nine as they kept slow dancing. Mikasa couldn’t remember exactly how they ended up slow dancing but it was the moment they spent dancing that counts.

Everything seemed to not matter to the two. The world problems seemed to be a speck of dust as they danced their emotions of tiredness out.

To think they could stay the same, Mikasa longed for it. Eren had stopped dancing as he let go of Mikasa.

He placed his hand to her cheek as he spoke, “Mikasa, what am I to you?”

The words played in Mikasa’s mind. They had a sharp noise towards it. Speechless, she only stuttered. She tried to speak but nothing would come out.

Eren’s face changed from a soften look to a cold face. Eyes that would not hesitate to kill anyone just for the sake of something he had foresaw. Empty, tired, and cold, those were the easiest words to describe the way His eyes looked at Mikasa’s.

Mikasa received another strike of headache as she tried to recover and muster up but the pain from her head kept getting in the way. The grip on her shoulders felt more strong as Eren placed more pressure on them.

“Good luck Mikasa, the world’s life is all up to you now.” His mouth whispered as his figure disappeared to dust. She gasped as she tried to get the dust only to start falling.

Mikasa came back to the real world. The air blowing her hair as hands held her body as support as they went through the sky. Mikasa knew what she had to do but even for just a moment, she longed for the slow dance they shared in the vision.

If only fate would let them.


End file.
